


Unfair Advantage

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Thrawn snoops and sees something he shouldn't but damn he is glad he did, inappropriate use of communication equipment, star destroyer crew gossip, you are in for it at that meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Ok so this fic is based off of this:Anonymous asked:"... where Thrawn and reader are at a meeting and Thrawn uses the new "human anticipation tactic" he is taught to get reader all riled up in any way possible, be it subtle touch under the table, or usage of word with dual meaning, or very very subtle messages on data-pads."I tweaked it slightly and this is a prologue setting up things.  In this, Thrawn intercepts and reads the night before.My oh my won't your little meeting tomorrow be interesting?  Thrawn knows how you feel. I am sure he will enjoy toying with you.





	

 

_End comm 12-2-akg-*9908//03.1110_

_< 8:00:00 – 8:30:00 removed – irrelevant>_

_< 9:00:00 – 9:30:00 removed - irrelevant>_

_********_

_You are out to the Tel Noor system tomorrow?_

_9:32:55 Tersine:  Yes_

_Well, good luck.  You are on the Ascension, right?_

_9:35:01 Tersine:  Yes indeed. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of her for you._

_You better.  She’s my second favorite.  I know you’ll take care of her for me._

_9:37:55 Tersine:  Of course I will. I’m flattered you put in the word for me._

_You are capable.  I trust you.  Stars I have such a headache. What a day._

_9:55:08 Tersine: Did you see him today?_

_Who?_

_9:59:10 Tersine: Don’t play dumb. You know who. Your blue boyfriend._

_Stop it._

_10:00:00 Tersine:  Come on.  I know you wonder what it would be like to fuck him.  I am sure it would be…interesting. Right?  I know you have that crazy streak. We have been friends for a very long time._

_Stop it_

_10:05:03 Tersine: Ha!  You know you have.  Stars, you know he would be wild in bed. Amazing.  I mean can you imagine?   I bet those eyes would keep you up though. Well…maybe you would be so tired after you wouldn’t notice or care…_

_10:05:30 Tersine:  Oh...oh I am laughing.  You know how he sometimes hisses when he gets really mad?  What if he hisses when he comes?_

_Why is your mind always in the trash compactor?_

_10:03:35 Tersine:  Wonder what his cock looks like.  Wonder if his cum is blue too._

_You seem pretty interested.  Why don’t YOU try fucking him. And as far as his cock, I can’t say I have thought about that._

_You are awful._

_10:05:50 Tersine:  Liar!  Just the other day you were wondering how big he is. Saying how he’d probably split you nearly in two and then you would be yelling and screaming and he’d have to gag you with a glove or something so nobody could hear._

_Would you QUIT IT?_

_Besides…if we go by his proportions by the rest of him I am sure his cock is quite satisfactory._

_I can’t chat too long. I have a meeting early._

_10:07:44 Tersine: Ooooh.  Will HE be there?  Maybe you can sneak your hand under the table and feel to see how big he is.  I bet he would like that.  Tease him and see if he can keep a straight face. Even better if he had to say something without letting on you are rubbing his cock._

_You really are terrible.  And honestly let’s be real.  He doesn’t seem the type to be thinking about fucking during these briefings.  I never sit anywhere close to him anyways.  I am not nearly important enough.  I wish I could get out of it somehow._

_10:09:30 Tersine:  Pretty sure males are all the same…no matter what the species.  They are ALWAYS thinking of fucking.  Okay, get to bed.  I’ll talk to you before we head out._

_Ok. Take care of my ship.  You are in good hands.  I saw the manifest. Solid crew._

_10:11:07 Tersine:  Maybe you’ll be in good hands tomorrow._

_Would you kriffing quit it?!  I shall…admire from afar. *snicker*_

_10:12:01 Tersine:  I think he has been admiring from afar.  He watches you an awful lot._

_Quit it. He watches everybody. It’s what he does.  He’s my superior._

_10:12:54 Tersine: Mmmm…I don’t know.  Maybe.   But admit it…if you could…without getting caught…you would, wouldn’t you?  Just one time._

_I don’t know.  I mean I guess?  If I knew there would be no repercussions.  Yeah. Yeah probably. I mean he has his charms.  Intelligent and yet perhaps a bit savage.  I guess I would._

_10:15:40 Tersine:  Mmmmmhmmm.  You have it BAD.  Admit it._

_Never.  And it will never happen. For many MANY reasons.   Ok. I’m out.  I am bushed.  Of course it goes without saying hard delete this drivel.  Not that anybody would ever see but just in case.  For my personal peace of mind._

_10:17:03 Tersine:  Oh geez. Can you imagine if he saw this?  You think he’d be mad…or flattered?_

_Probably both.  Ok. Bed. Nite._

_10:18:50 Tersine: Nite.  Sweet dreams._

_Just bring my ship back in one piece._

**_End comm 12-2-akg-*9908//03.1110_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Little do you know tomorrow's meeting will be a study in exquisite torture. 
> 
> Anon: If you are reading this, and I hope you are, I hope this will meet your expectations. I had to tweak it just a bit. I hope to have next chap up soon.


End file.
